Everything I wanted
by cwizard
Summary: BB wins a bet and goes out with rae, she learnd something new about him, first song-fic, bbxrae


Disclaimer- don't own Teen Titans, or Everything you Want, Vertical Horizon owns that.

"Check-Mate," Raven said but a little happy, not because this was the ninth time in a row she's won, but Beast Boy was actually proving a challenge. She was floating cross legged on one side and him in a wicker chair on the other, a chess bored was between them. When he first started he was a sad excuse, now she had to use her own skill to beat him. "Beast Boy, you're improving, I'm impressed," that was true, he made a lot of progress over the month that she taught him.

"How about one more game Rea,"

She rolled her eyes "want to go for ten in a row, a new record,"

"but this time let's make it a little more interesting," Raven rased an eyebrow and waited "a bet. Nothing as tacky as money, but how's this, you win, I will not speak to you unless addressed, or to the important of a battle." He took a breath, "for three weeks," Raven wobbled in the air for a moment, a whole month, it was too good.

"And if you win?" she asked deadpan,

he took another breath "you will go on one tiny date with me," she puffed herself up, thought about it.

"It won't be any place that would make me want to end my life?" she asked.

"I doubt that, but it will be tonight," this caused Raven to rase an eyebrow, it was Sunday, most of the places she hatted were closed.

"Alright Beast Boy, you got a deal," she extended her hand out and he shook it, the pieces went back in place and Beast Boy started. The others who had been around in different parts of the room overheard the bet and were turning their attention to it.

Several moves later Beast Boy lost a knight, Raven smiled mischievously, "I'm going to love that month of silence."

"Not if you're out with me," Beast Boy grinned back knocking a pawn to the side.

Curiosity got the better of her "where are you planing on taking me if you win, which isn't likely."

He just grinded moving another pawn, "you know you're kind of cute when you're curious."

The others knew he had crossed the line, Raven just glared at him and moved, not paying all her attention to the game. "And I like that think you do with your nose whenever you're mad," he was digging his own grave.

"Do not ever say that again," Raven fumed now moving the peace with her hand, taking his castle.

He just ginned "what's wrong with being called cute?" he moved another peace, then Robin saw what he was doing.

"Very ingenious Beast Boy, not all that nice, but pretty clever," he whispered to himself, Raven just fumed even more.

"I'm not what you would call cute, if you want to keep you're organs, you will never say that again."

Beast Boy was almost laughing out load "well how about sweet, or kawaii, or gitty. . ."

She slammed her peace down, "can we just get back to playing here," flames were almost coming from here mouth.

"Friend Raven, I wish to know why you play chess," Starfire asked after a few seconds,

She answered moving a peace "well Star, for me it cultivates the mind the spirt and the soul, and we must always cultivate the soul."

"Check mate," said Beast Boy triumphantly, Starfire giggled, Robin and Cyborg laughed, Raven was stunned. She had been distracted, rather well she had to admit, "well Rae now you're question will be answered." He gusted her to follow him, and with a toxic glance at the rest of them she followed.

"Beast Boy was good," Cyborg said removing the chess bored,

"yea, but I wonder what he's going to subject her to?" wondered Robin getting some cold pizza out of the fridge.

"Friend Robin I wish to know what the word kawaii, is, Beast Boy call Raven that," Starfire asked taking a slice.

"I basically is another word for cute, only in an extreme kind of way," Cyborg said waving his hand taking a huge bit of pizza.

"You know what," said Robin throwing his pizza back in the box, "since there out let's us go out."

"Hey, there's a new restaurant on third I wanted to try," Cyborg said following, Starfire just smiled and nodded. Throwing the rest of the pizza back in their frig they left.

"Beast Boy will you please tell me where we are going?" it was a good half hour later, they just finished at a small family owned dinner. The titans ate there when they were sick of pizza, which happened from time to time. He was now walking steadily down the street, Raven had no idea where they were or were going. She was sick of it, she threw down Beast Boy's hand, he was guiding her, he looked back. "I'm not going one more step till you tell me where we are going," he just looked at the building next to him and smiled.

"Well that won't be necessary, we're here," she looked and was stunned, it was a coffee house. He held the door and she entered, there were quite a few people and there were several round tables, and a stage. There was a sign on the stage that said "open mic night" Raven wondered who would go up there when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yo, BB dawg, what's happenin, main beast," Raven stared at the man who was now sapling Beast Boy's hand.

"Nothing much Maxie, how you been jazzing?" Beast Boy replied.

He looked to be in his forties he had long black hair that was turning gray tied in a pony tail. His face had a few noticeable wrinkles, but he wore dark blue sunglasses that just covered his eyes. With that was a red checked vast a white shirt and black slacks, he looked cheerful. "And how is this lovely young lady accompanying you," he turned to Raven "ah, you must be Raven." He his her hand gently "BB here's told me much about you, I'm Maximillian Hunst Max everyone and Maxie to my friends." Raven looked at Beast Boy in surprise. Not only has he been coming here, but he must have done it a lot "well here's a table. Now what to drink, the usual," Beast Boy nodded "and the lady?" he asked turning to Raven.

"Herbal tea," she said trying to be monitone,

"got it, on grass juice and one crazed tropics, coming up," Raven look at Beast Boy bewilder

"that means tea and a fruit smoothie," he smiled,

Raven couldn't hold it "how long have you been coming here?"

"About three mounts now,"

Raven's jaw dropped, "when, what days?"

"Well when I can Sunday and Wednesdays, but if not, I just hop in," he shrugged,

"does anyone else know?"

"Well no one on the team, but I'm not sure," he just surged "if they do, I won't mind,"

"your drinks are here," Max set both down and turned to Beast Boy "when ever we're ready," they nodded at each other.

Beast Boy took a sip from his smoothie "wait here I'll be right back," before Raven could respond he left and when toward the back area. Then she noticed that there was a person on stage, she had just finished, the annoyance clapped and snapped. Raven sipped her tea as Max took the spot light.

"Now our next dude is one cold guy, just kind of fell in one us one day, great guy, give it up for Beast Boy." He stepped aside and Raven spat out the tea she just sipped, Beast Boy was coming onto the stage.

"Now, I know I said I'd play a favorite, but today I was struck by another song, I thought of this barley an hour ago." He then sat down and picked up a guitar, he tuned it and started playing, what the biggest surprise was, he was good.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Raven didn't really know the song, she might have heard it once, but he was a good singer as well.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know_

He finished with a flourish and looked right at Raven, there was applause and even a whistle, then Max came back and high five Beast Boy. "Give it up, Beast Boy," he got of the stage and joined Raven at the table, she was stunned.

"When I heard then song, I thought of you," he said looking at his drink

"when can you play like that?" she asked still stunned,

"I've always been able to play, I play in the basement, the only place I'm not over heard,"

"you should play for us, you're very good, and not a bad singer either,"

"thanks Rae, that song was kind of for you," he looked down at his cup again, taking a sip.

"I figured," she said with out embarrassment, then leaned over and gave him a peck on the check, "thank you."

Beast Boy glowed, then smiled.

They flew home about half an hour later, they took an uneventful walk through the park, Raven hummed the song all the way there.

"You're going to love that song now aren't you?" he asked smiling,

"maybe," she said walking trough the halls, it was staringly quiet, they walked to the main room to see the rest on the couch watching a movie. They were noticed

"so how was you're date," Cyborg said in a mocking tone.

Raven just looked at Beast Boy and said "everything I wanted."

A/N-yea that endings kind of crony, but I like it, wrote it for the song, well R&R.


End file.
